L'étrange Noël d'Internet
by Barisback
Summary: Internet est un millieu étrange où réside toutes sortes de personnes bien plus étrange que ce dernier. Et si Internet fêtait Noël... à sa manière ? [SLG - mention de WTC - Fable III - des koupins - Woof (pardon) - Baku (yuri) - Pardon les gens, je suis partie en steak sur cette fic, mais comme ça m'éclate, je la poste ]


**ONE-SHOT SPECIAL CHRISTMAS**

 **L'ETRANGE NOËL D'INTERNET**

 _HO HO HO ! Bienvenue enfant d'Internet ! Aujourd'hui, du WTF, des cadeaux et des câlins dans cet OS spécial Noël !_

 _Aller, on arrête de tergiverser et on déballe mon cadeau !_

Les enfants, allongés dans leurs lits, les yeux clos, attendaient bien patiemment l'arrivée de celui qui les comblerait cette année. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un vieux pédophile tout gentil tout mignon tout rond qui allait venir combler leurs creux. Non, cette fois, le pédophile en question était plus jeune...

" - Activez-vous bandes de fiotes ! On a pas qu'ça à foutre ! A c'qui paraît j'ai une tournée à faire moi ce soir !

\- O-oui Patron !"

Trois (moderément) petits elfes se tenaient en lignes, droits comme des "i" devant leur boss.

Les trois filous qui venaient de se faire réprimander se nommaient Reaver, Daku et Barry Hatch.

Reaver, le plus grands des trois (accessoirement plus grand que son boss ), était un beau jeune homme (hum hum.) UN BEL HOMME brun, aux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond, doté d'un petit grain de beauté sur lequel il avait dessiné un coeur. Pourquoi ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Sûrement pour le lol.

Daku, plus petite que Reaver, était une jeune chatte absolument adorable, aux yeux d'ambre et semblables à des amandes, aux longs cheveux bl- châtains clairs et au poil soyeux comme tout.

Quand à Barry Hatch, (Hatch... LOL ) le plus petit de tous, c'était un jeune homme aux yeux verrons _(BLBLBLBLBL des yeux verrons)_ et à la chevelure de flammes _(aaaah putain un roux *^* )_. Il était à croquer. Réellement. Il était si mignon avec sa petite bouille pleine de tâches de rousseurs, et... Bon ok j'arrête. _(oui je fangirl totalement sur Barry, ET ALORS !? TU CROIS QU'IL VIENS D'OU MON PSEUDO !? HEIN !?)_

Nos trois sacripants se tenaient donc là, tous coiffés d'un bonnet de Noël, plantés devant leur boss, à attendre son speech passablement (dé)motivant.

" - Bon... Ecoutez-moi bien bande de chiures. Cette années, suite à un petit contre-temps de la part du Père Noël, - actuellement "coincé" dans le placard à balais - c'est moi qui assurerais la distribution des cadeaux cette année. Reaver ! états des jouets !

\- Alors on en est à seulement trois God défectueux, un manquant, une paire de menottes introuvables et un paquet de capote goût banane volatilisé

\- ça c'est moi ! répondit le Patron

\- Tous !? s'étonna Reaver

\- Oui, oui, tous. Change juste le nombre, on dira que c'est tombé du traîneau.

\- Ok Boss ! s'exécuta "l'elfe"

\- Daku ! Les friandises !

\- Heu.. Eh bien tout est là je crois... On en est à plus de 11kg d'héroïne, 3kg de cocaïne, 800g de beuh, 16 plaquettes d'extasie et 2.5kg de crack... Le tout par foyer bien entendus. Répondit la jeune chatte

\- Nickel... Tu peux commencer à charger.

\- Ok Patron !

\- Barry ! Où en sont les paquets et rubans ?

\- Ils sont tous achevés et prêts à l'emploi chef !

\- Parfait... dit-il en se retournant, Chargez le traînaux les enfants !

\- SIR YES SIR ! crièrent les elfes ensemble "

Après ce compte rendus des effectifs de Noël, les trois fripons commencèrent à exécuter les ordres de leur suppérieur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le traîneau était plein à craquer de cadeaux prêts à être distribués **.** Cette année, Noël allait être très... _spécial_.

" - Bon, montez ! C'est PARTIS !

\- OUAIS ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en coeur "

La première maison à visiter était celle de Newnyancat (que je nommerais Paulette pour des raisons pratiques). Paulette avait demandé pour Noël un SLG102 et un WTC37. Le SLG102, c'était bon. Manquait plus que le WTC37. Le Patron, en lisant sa lettre au Père Noël avait décidé de la prendre au mot. Il avait donc été chercher Antoine Daniel directement chez lui, l'avait ligoté avec du ruban et baillonné à l'adhésif. Une fois au dessus du toit de sa maison, il jetta le pauvre bougre dans la cheminée. ça, au moins c'était fait.

La seconde était celle de Goupix. Pour Noël, elle avait demandé... un goupix. Oui je sais c'est naze. Oui bah l'auteur de cette fic est en manque d'inspiraton, _-de café au lait surtout ;-; -_ que voulez-vous ! Bref. Le Patron se faufila dans la chambre de Goupix par sa fenêtre et déposa une Pokéball au pied de son lit. Et parce-qu'il faut pas abuser, c'est quand même Noël, il posa à côté une riquiqui mais terriblement mignonne photo dédicacée par Maître Panda et lui-même. Avec ça, elle serait comblée. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva :

" Père Noël ? T'existe ? "

Et merde. Grillé. Il devait vite sortir avant que Goupix ne se rende compte que..

" OH LA VACHE ! C'EST TOI PATRON !?"

Le Patron se retournai, blanc comme un linge.

" - OH ! FAUT QUE J'IMMORTALISE CA ! s'affola la jeune Goupix en sortant son téléphone, commençant à filmer la scène

\- T'as rien vu gamine ! dit le Père Noël factice en s'enfuyant

\- MAIS ATTENDS PATRON, REVIENT ! J'VEUX PRENDRE UNE PHOTO AVEC TOI ! Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... "

Le Patron regagna bien vite le traîneau, essouflé par sa course. Pfiou ! Noël, c'est pas de tout repos. Mais passons.

La maison suivante, c'était celle de Kubirae. Elle avait demandé du Nalu (Oh, comme c'est étonnant !) Honnêtement, il s'était pas fais chier. Il avait juste demandé à Daku de lire plusieurs fic Nalu et d'imprimer une compilation des plus blblbl. Aussi se contenta-t-il de balancer une pile de feuille de papier passés à la relieuse avec un dessin Nalu en couverture. wow. Quel cadeau !

Les trois maisons suivantes, c'était des mioches. A chaque fois, l'ainé gagnait un "jouet", le second de la drogue et le cadet une paire de menottes. Ah... elle est pas belle la vie ?

Les deux dernières maison sur leurs route seraient sûrement bien plus intéressantes.

Dans la toute première, que nous nommerons maison A (et donc la seconde maison B), résidait Woor Energy, dite Woor. Sur sa liste de Noël, elle n'y avait pas été par quatres chemins pour se faire comprendre. "PROF." En gros, en gras, en majuscule, bien au au centre de la feuille. Il semblait même qu'elle avait troué la feuille (Repose en paix petite feuille). Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Aussi, le Patron avait simplement demandé la coopération du Prof pour se faire emballer. Il avait ensuite déposé le malheureux sur le pas de la porte de Woor, sonné à sa porte et s'était ensuite sauvé en crabe. La jeune blonde sorti, intringuée par le bruit de la sonnette à cette heure tardive. Lorsqu'elle découvrit le- non, SON Prof emballé dans du beau ruban rouge brillant, la jeune Lainergie ne pu se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras, toute contente. Et une heureuse de plus pour Noël.

La dernière maison semblait bien vide. La joie ne semblait pas être au rendez-vous.

Dans sa chambre, une jeune rouquine pleurait en position foetale sur son lit et... Attendez... C'est moi ça ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je parle de moi à la première ou à la troisième personne ? Oh puis merde, osef. Bref.

Bari était triste ce soir. Tout d'abord parce-que c'était la mélancolie du mois - le jour de Noël, owi qu'elle bonne idée - , et ensuite parce-que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Elle avait allumé son poste. "All I want for Christmas is you" passait. Super. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le traîneau passa au dessus de la fenêtre de la petite lapine.

" - Bon... C'est la dernière maison. Reaver, Barry; filez-moi le dernier cadeau.

\- Sir yes Sir ! "

Il ne restait plus aucun jouet dans le traîneau. Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur le seul cadeau potentiel...

Ni une ni deux, le rouquin et le géant sautèrent tout deux sur la pauvre chatte qui ne comprenait rien. Ils l'enroulèrent dans du gros ruban brillant, lui mirent un noeud sur la tête et la jettèrent dans les bras du Patron. Celui-ci s'infiltra par la fenêtre de Bari et jetta la jeune félidé sur le sol (comme une grosse merde à vrai dire). Surpirise, la jeune fille se leva, regardant les deux énergumènes qui se tenaient dans sa chambre...

" - C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous chez moi !?

\- Ho Ho Ho ! Je viens pour toi ma petite... dit le pédophile de Noël d'un air malsain

\- C'est quoi ce bordel...

\- Regarde. "

La concernée jetta un oeil sur le sol. Une chose étrange y remuait, une chose dotée d'oreille pointues, d'une longue queue et et de jolies moustaches... Non pas un gang d'elfes adeptes de séances Cuir-Moustache !

" _ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAAAAS... IIIIIIIIS..."_

" DAKU ! "

Lorqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était sa dulcinée qui se trouvait ligoté façon BDSM sur le sol, elle se jetta sur elle pour défaire ses liens et la prendre dans ses bras. La pauvre petite chatte n'avais rien eu le temps de comprendre.

" - Oh merci Pap-

\- Patron. l'interrompit-elle brusquement

\- ... Patron de Noël ! Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

\- Oh t'inquiètes, vous voir souriantes est une bien grande récompense. Aller, Joyeux Noël ! " , hurla-t-il en s'envolant au travers le ciel à bord de son traîneau .

" - Boss, demanda Reaver à son supérieur, Tu vas réellement te contenter de ça ?

\- Pff ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai planqué des caméras au cas où ça deviendrais un peu chaud...

\- J'me disait aussi ... "

 _C'est fini ! J'espère que mon petit Cadeau vous a plu !_

 _[Précision : pendant la 2nde partie - c'est-à-dire la distribution des cadeaux -, j'étais un peu pompette - je vous passe les détails - toujours est-il que je suis TOTALEMENT partie en sucette. Mais bon, je préfère que ce soit stupide et brouillon qu'autre chose, c'est Noël, et Nowel, c'est Soyeux, c'est bonne humeur. Voilà. la bise ]_

 _Sur ce je vous laisse tranquille et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années entourés de tout ceux que vous aimez !_

 _ET SOYEUX NOWEL A TOUS !_

 _Oserez-vous une review ?_


End file.
